minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi
A story told in the POV of a young kunoichi named Kristin Hatake. She is the middle child of three siblings, as well as the firstborn daughter of Kakashi Hatake. For a more in-depth into the story and plot see The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi wiki Idea Behind Creation The idea of the story is the life of one of the main characters of the anime. She tells of her adventures with her ninja squad, and also voices her own insight on the things she experinces. Kristin tells her life story, from growing up being raised by her father, going to the Ninja Academy, becoming a Genin, going on missions, and through all that, learns she has a demon spirit within her subconcious mind that tries to break free. As a member of squad 7, Kristin is considered a Main Character in the Naruto ''anime series. She is in the majority of the episodes (with the exception to a few in certain arcs) and movies. Her story will feature episodes she's in, but told in her point of view; so some episodes may be short, combined, or cut entierly. Title The full title of the story is called ''The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi: A Hatake Daughter's Journey. As the title says, this story is chronicaling the events of the Naruto ''anime series through the eyes of one chracter; Kristin Hatake. It's taking the readers on a journey through the anime through the eyes of one Kunoichi, who is living her life as she always has dreamed. It takes them through her missions, days off, training, and gives in-depth emotions on what she's feeling, and how she feels when she's doing what a kunoichi does. Point of View This story is told through the eyes of Kristin Hatake, a young kunoichi assigned to Squad 7 as a genin. She chronicals her life over the events of the ''Naruto ''anime series. She starts out as a young genin who is just starting out her careeer as a ninja. As the story progresses, Kristin grows in her skills. She tells about her time during the Chunin Exams, her training for the finals, what she does during the Invasion of Konoha, how she deals with the death of the Third Hokage and her thoughts about the Fifth. It later goes in depth on her near-death experince during the Sasuke Retrival Arc, and her Elemental Medical Ninjutsu training during the remaining filler arcs of the anime. She later returns in ''Naruto:Shippuden ''and continues to chronical her life. This time, however, she goes on to describe how she juggles her life; not only is she just a teenager in a loving relationship, but she is also a Chunin, A-Class Elemental Medic, '''and '''a mother. And she still manages to live up to her family name and her ninja ranking. Characters The characters mentioned are in relevence to how they appear in the anime.However, some of the major and minor supporting chracters debut earlier than they did in the anime, and have a little larger role in ''The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi: A Hatake Daughter's Journey ''than in the normal anime (this is only due to the fact that they have a more important impact on Kristin's life than the other characters). Here's the order in which they appear; as told in ''The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi: A Hatake Daughter's Journey. #Kristin Hatake: The main character of this story; as well as its narrator. She's a young kunoichi and a member of Squad Seven (Team Kakashi). She's the second child of Kakashi and Kagome Hatake, as well as the firstborn daughter. She has a close friendhsip with Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. #Kallera Hatake: Kristin's little sister and a major supporting character in this stoty. She's the youngest of her siblings and the seconf daughter. When the story begins, Kallera is still in the Academy and is shown to be a good friend to Naruto. She constantly teases her sister about her friendships with Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. #Choji Akimichi: Son of Choza Akimichi, and one of the three best friends of Kristin Hatake. A shinobi of the Akimichi clan, he was assigned to Squad Ten, led by Asuma Sarutobi. He's a friendly guy who loves to eat. Choji also has a ig heart and cares for Kristin on a sisterly level. #Shikamaru Nara: Son of Shikaku Nara and one of the three best friends of Kristin Hatake. A shinobi from the Nara clan, he was assigned to Squad Ten, led by Asuma Sarutobi. He's a genius, yet hates any sort of labor. At the start of the story, we see he cares for Kristin, these feelings become more expressed as it progresses. #Sasuke Uchiha: One of Kristin's three best friends as well as a member of Squad Seven. Sasuke has a calm, cool, collected attitude and is the attraction of every girl in his class (with the exception of Kristin that is). He's a talented genin and graduated the top of his class. Sasuke seems to care for Kristin's well being, and this will be expressed later on. #Iruka Umino: Academy Instructor to all the main genin at the start of the story. Iruka genuinley cares for all his students, but is more attatched to Naruto. Throughout the story, Iruka is shown to be proud that all his students have become fine shinobi. #Naruto Uzumaki: Member of Squad Seven, and seen by everyone as the 'Village Idiot'. He and Kristin started out on bad terms, but grow close as friends and teammates as the story progresses. Naruto is also the eye of affection for Kristin's little sister, Kallera Hatake. #Sakura Haruno: One of the smartest girls in the genin class and member of Squad Seven. She has a major crush on Sasuke, and more brain skills than jutsu skills. Sakura and Kristin start their friendship out slow, but gradually grow to become like sisters. Later on, Sakura becomes the eye of affection for Kristin's brother, Kovu Hatake. #Ino Yamanaka: #Hinata Hyuga: #Kiba Inuzuka: #Shino Aburame: #Mizuki: #Shikaku Nara: #Kurenai Yuhi: #Asuma Sarutobi: #Kakashi Hatake: Chapter List-PartI A list of chapterd for The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi: A Hatake Daughter's Journey. All the chapters are based on actual episodes from the Naruto ''anime series, but are told in the POV of Kristin Hatake. #Introduction (A brief intro posted on fanfic.net) Introduction Arc *Debut (a combination of episodes 1 and 2 of the ''Naruto ''anime) *Friends or Foes? Squad Seven Established. *Pass or Fail? Survival Test. *You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision. Land of Waves Arc *A Dangerous Mission! Journey To The Land Of Waves! *The Assassin of the Mist. *The Oath of Pain. *Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior! *The Forest of Chakra *The Land Where A Hero Once Lived. *Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns! *Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors. *Zero Visibility: The Sharingan Shatters *The Broken Seals. *White Past: Hidden Ambition. *The Weapons Known As Shinobi. *The Demon in the Snow Chunin Exam Arc *A New Chapter: The Chunin Exams! Chapter List-''Shippuden Kristin makes a return in ''Naruto:Shippuden ''and continues to chronical her life. Now, two-and a half years older than before, Kristin has a more things in herlife to add. She's completed her medical training and is now an A-Class Elemental Medic and still of Chunin Rank (the second of the Konoha 18 to be; the first being Shikamaru). In this part, she'll tell of her dealings with rescuing her friend the Kazekage (Gaara), her adjustment to Captain Yamato and Sai, her mission with Team Sarutobi dealing with the Akatsuki, her greivence at the loss of friends and family, and how she deals with the destruction of Konoha and how she feels about the upcoming Fourth Shinobi World War. Introduction Arc (Pre- Kazekage Rescue) *Homecoming *Reunited *The Results of Training (combination of episodes 3-5) *Mission Cleared Kazekage Rescue Arc *Team Kakashi, Deployed! Category:Fanfiction